The Organization's Day without Hairgel
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: Axel has used all the hair gel in The Caslte That Never Was. What happens when five angry nobodies confront him idividually about their missing hairgel? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

The Organization's Day Without Hairgel

**Okay, so I got bored last night and started this fanfic. But now I have decided that I should put it up. Don't blame me if you don't like it. And disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. If I did, I would have killed off Sora, Kairi, and Namine a _loooooong _time ago. For some reason, I don't like them. Oh well, enjoy.**

Axel woke up and the first thing he noticed was that his hair was frizzy. "Oh god, this going to be a _long_ day," he thought, dragging himself out of his flaming red, full-sized bed.

He strode down the hall and was bombared by a scream. Axel broke into a jog to get to the bathroom. He knocked and the door was opened to let him in.

"Axxx-eeeelllll! All my hairgel is gooo-ooone!" Demyx whined, pupy-dog eyes briming with about-to-fall tears.

"Really? Demyx, did you eat some again?" Axel accused.

"Nooooooooo! I think someone used the last of it!" Demyx whined again, hugging Axel and crying.

Axel looked guilty for a second, then masked it instantly. "Well, do you have any idea who would?" he asked, patting Demyx's head.

"No. But maybe it was Marluxia, or Larxene, or Xemnas, or Saix, or...you. Did you steal some of my hairgel?" Demyx accused.

"No. Of course not. Why would I steal yours? I mean have you seen my hair yet?" Axel responded. And for the first time that morning Axel got a good look at Demyx.

His eyes were still drooping a little, like he had just woken up. His hair was crazy though. His hair was sticking up in every direction, and some was hanging in his face.

Axel wasn't any better. But that was beside the point. Axel had used the last of the hairgel in their world. They would have to go to Wal*Mart to get some more.

"True, but then who did steal the last of my hairgel?" Demyx asked out loud.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask around? It might help." Axel suggested.

"That's a great idea, Axel! Thanks!" Demyx cheered, hugging Axel again.

"That's great, kid. Now let go." Axel said, turning a little blue.

"Oops, sorry Axel. And I will find out who used the last of the gel. This I swear!" Demyx cried, letting the red-head go.

Demyx ran out of the bathroom and down the hall to the Superior's room. He waited for a while and was let in.

Axel sighed and was about to try to brush his hair and calm it down when Zexion walked in. He paid no mind to Axel as he reached for his tub of gel, opened it, and showed the first bit of emotion Axel had seen. His face showed shock, but his eyes showed rage.

"AXEL! Where is all of my hairgel?" Zexion yelled.

"Woah, Zexy. Calm down. I didn't use it, and I don't know who did. So just chillax." Axel said, again trying to start with his hair.(A/N: I've always wanted to use that word in a story/fic/whatever else I will/might write. Just wanted to put that out there.)

Zexion pouted for a little bit then gave up and left. Axel started to brush his hair when Larxene walked in.

She reached for her bottle of styling gel. And nothing came out.

"AXXXEEEELLL! Where. Is. all. My. Hair. Gel?" Larxene queried, her left eye twitching and her eyes showing extreme rage...if that was possible for a nobody.

"I don't know. Have you tried asking...ummmm...Marluxia?" Axel said, trying to find a spot in the mirror that Larxene already wasn't dominating.

"Oh. That might work." Then Larxene truned and stormed out of the bathroom."MARRRRLLUUUUUXIIIAAA!"

Axel once again tried to start with his hair. But then he heard a clanking come from behind. Then the air grate thingy was pushed aside and Marluxia managed to crawl through.

"Dude, Larxene's out to get me!" Marluxia said.

"Yeah. I heard." Axel said, finally managing to calm one half of his hair down. But Marluxia looked way worse. It looked like there was a big, pink cottonball on his head.

Marluxia grabbed his brush and started on his hair. In a matter of seconds the cottonball became smooth and Marluxia was reaching for his hairgel.

But, alas, there was none to be found in the tub marked "MARLUXIA'S! NO TOUCHY!" Childish, yes. Effective, yes...most of the time.

"WHERE IS ALL THE STUPID HAIRGEL!" Marluxia yelled.

Axel tried to slip out, but Marluxia had ninja senses. He tackled the Flurry of Dancing Flames and held him down.

"Axel, do you know who stole all of my hairgel?" Marluxia questioned, his right eye twitching.

"No clue." Axel said, smirking.

"Liar. You only smirk when you are up to no good."

"Dude, only a stalker would know that. So why do you know that?"

"Years of working with an idiot like you, you learn a few things." Marluxia stated, letting Axel up.

"Well, I have no idea who stole the hair gel. Ask...um...Saix." Axel said, turning away from the Graceful Assassin and continuing on his hair. Marluxia left but two seconds later Saix walked in.

Axel was done brushing his hair when Saix reached the sink to grab his tub of gel. Axel quick turned and almost ran out of the Bathroom That Never Was. He was almost out when Saix roared with anger.

"Axel! Where is all of my gel?"

"Now, I can say truthfully, that I have no idea who used the last of the hairgel." Axel lied. Then he ran to his room to throw on his coat to head to the nearest Wal*Mart.

He was dressed with his hair finally calm enoygh to leave when he heard a knock on his door. Axel yelped and portaled out of the Castle That Never Was.

He landed in the Wal*Mart parking lot. He dashed into the store and ended at the hair-styling aisle. He grabbed all of the bottles that the Organization used.

The hairgel Zexion used was the most expensive, ten dollars for a twenty ounce tub. Thirteen bottles of gel later, Axel was in the checkout line.

That's when Xemnas walked in.

Axel was quick with the payment and ran out the front door. He used a Corridor To Darkness to get bacck into the bathroom and set all the bottles and tubs of gel.

Then Axel started with his new bottle of gel to get his hair in just the right postition for his mission that day.

"Axel!" came the yell from five angry nobodies.

"Oh no! They found me!" Axel said portaling out of the castle to the world he had to go to today.

"Don't worry, he'll be back after his mission. You can get his later." Xemnas promised, walking up behind the five with a granola bar in his hand.

The noobodies sighed and walked away.

* * *

**Okay, yeah, that's the end. If you enjoyed, review. If you didn't leave a review to help me out and tell me what I'm doing wrong. And please vote on my poll on my profile. Please. Only 2 people have voted. Pleeeeeaaaasseee! Thank you!**


	2. Part II

The Organization's Day Without Hairgel Part II

**As you probably figured out, this is the continuation of my ORganization's Day Without Hairgel. I had a request to do a sequel...so here it is. And don't flame...I don't flame on any stories, so don't flame on mine. I'm saying this because I had a long night so this is gonna suck. Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? I don't own it people. Otherwise, the nobodies would have gotten their hearts a long way back.**

Axel was fighting countless heartless, but his mind was back at the castle.

"I am **not **going back. They'll rip me to shreds." Axel thought as he destroyed yet another neoshadow.

The army he was fighting was wiped out mere seconds after he finished his thinking. And that had been the last heartless in Agrabah. He had to go back now.

Axel sighed and used a Corridor to Darkness to return to the castle. But he ended up not where he meant to.

Instead of landing in his room, he ended up in the bathroom that had been dominated by seven different nobodies that morning.

"Oh crap!" Axel yelled, as five nobodies stared him in the face.

"Hello, Axel. And how was your mission?" Marluxia asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"H-hey, everybody." Axel responded giving an awkward wave. "Where's Xemnas?"

"He...Took the day off." Saix said, cracking his knuckles.

Axel gulped and ran out the door. The five nobodies chased after him.

With the angry members on his tail, Axel did the only thing he could think of...He teleported to another world.

Axel landed no so nicely in Halloween Town. He got up, brushed the dirt off of his coat, and felt for his disguise.

His wolf mask was slightly askew like Sora's had been when he was here, and vampire fangs protruded slightly from his lips. And his coat was torn in various places, thus giving the feeling that he really was dead. But instead of those little bat wings like Sora, Axel had cat-like claws, and a lizard's tail along with large, black dragon wings folded neatly on his back.

Axel spread his wings and stretched. It felt good for him to be back were he loved to be...Scaring little kids in Easter town, Christmas Town, and all the other towns.

"Axel! Axel!" came a cry.

Axel jumped and summoned his chakrams. In Halloween Town, they were a duller, blood-red, and were sharper than normal. The silver was also more worn looking than normal and had a little rust on it.

"Who's there?" Axel called out. A girl with a mask like Sora's, worn like Sora's, came running out of the shadows. Her Halloween Town look was identical to Sora's in every way, except that it was for a girl.

"K-kairi?" Axel asked uncertainly as the girl hugged him around the waist, crying.

"Axel...It's h-horrible. Sora's unconcious and being attacked by these guys in cloaks like yours!" Kairi relayed, tears soaking into Axel's cloak.

Axel removed her from his waist and walked the way Kairi had come from. After ten minutes of walking, he come upon the threat.

It was the five nobodies who had tried to kill him, Zexion, Larxene, Marluxia, Saix, and Demyx. Demyx wasn't really mad, he just wanted to join in the crowd.

Zexion was in a vampire's attire through and through, from the cape, to the fang, to the blood-red eyes.

Larxene was a ghost. She looked like herself, just, eyes shrunk back into her head a little, and completely white.

Marluxia was a zombie, except that he didn't look likely to fall apart every five seconds. And he wasn't green looking.

Saix was obvious, a werewolf. Blue fur trimmed the part of his chest that was revealed by his partly unzipped cloak. His ears went from pointed to completely dog-like. He had a snout and fangs to match...very, very, _**very**_ long fangs. Claws addornded his hands, and a wolf tail was wagging behind him.

"Hello, Axel." Saix snarled, baring his fangs. In one of Saix's hands, he had an unconcious Sora. His claymore was drawn, so was Marluxia's scythe, Larxene's kunai, and Zexion's Lexicon.

Axel hissed like a vampire, and leaped forward. He attacked Saix. As the others were about to attack, Saix stopped them.

"If I win, Axel, you owe me twice what you paid for all the hairgel you recently bought." Saix said, giving Axel an evil smile.

"And if I win, you have to let me get away with anything for a whole month, no penalty, nothing." Axel said, smiling and showing sharp vampire fangs. They shook hands and backed away.

Tehn they ran at each other. Marluxia had been in charge of Sora when Saix had agreed to the duel.

They clashed in the middle. Sparks flew, and growls and hisses were all around.

But Axel was just a little too strong for Saix.

Saix was knocked backwards, and Axel spread his wings and leaped into the air with grace that would put the Graceful Assassin to shame.

"YOU LOSE, SAIX!" Axel yelled down to the defeated werewolf. The wolf just growled in respose and teleported out of there. The rest followed, leaving Sora behind. Axel was so going to get yelled at by Xemnas when he got back.

He checked to make sure Sora was fine, then left.

~At Dinner~

"Axel!" Xemnas yelled, standing up to adress the red-head.

"Yes, Superior?" Axel said, scooting down in his chair.

"HOW DARE YOU GO TO ANOTHER WORLD UNAUTHORIZED!" Xemnas screamed at the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

Axel had heard this speech before so he just ignored the silver-haired leader and continued eating.

~After a few days everything was back to normal...Well...almost normal~

"AXEL!" Saix screamed, walking out of his room with neon purple hair. Axel was sound asleep, but in his sleep, he smiled.

* * *

**Now I'm done. If anyone else wants a sequel to this, well, you might wait a while. But, this is done. Don't flame, and you know the rest. Seresu-chan out. It's food time!**


End file.
